Tell Me I'm Not Good Enough
by emisonsweetie
Summary: AU Emison - 10 years on, Alison works in a coffee shop in Rosewood. Emily has just moved to town after a difficult past few years. There's alot more to them than meets the eye. How will they change each other? None of the girls have met before. Includes Sparia Haleb EMISON.
1. Hello

**So, I've decided to write a full Emison AU story over 2014 and I promise to finish it. This is based on a dream I had not long ago and I figured it would make a great story. There will be 3 parts to this story, which have 3 different focuses. I really hope you enjoy this because I think it will make me happy. Please review/favorite/follow so I know that people are interested in this. Updates will be at least every month, maybe more depending on work. Thank you so much! Aria, Spencer and Hanna will be included in this story at some point!**

**Spemily friendship. Sparia pairing. Hannily friendship. Haleb pairing. And of course EMISON.**

* * *

Alison's POV-

"Mark, I need a double cafe no fat latte, please, stat." I shouted as I rushed around try to make everyone's orders. It was always so busy in the morning but it was kind of a buzz. Plus, I always make tonnes of money by opening at 7am.

"Mark! Hurry up!" I shouted in a whisper tone as he came fourth and delivered the order just nicely.

"Sorry about the wait ma'am." He apologized as both I and the customer were glaring at him.

"Good morning, what can I get you?" I asked returning to the till.

"I'll have a cappuccino with a side of you" I looked up and saw this spotty, most likely collage, guy grinning at me with a smug look on his face. This is the downfall of opening earlier, you have to deal with cocky students that think they have a chance with you.

"Honey, I've babysitted kids older than you. Now tell me your real order or jog on."

That wiped the smirk off his face as he trudged along back outside. An upside of this job, the satisfaction of being right.

* * *

3 hours later-

"So, what's got your panties in a twist this morning?" Mark asked me as he bit into a cinnamon swirl.

The shop was empty like it usually was at this time because everyone was at school or working. Mark and I were sat at a table enjoying the luxuries that are cake. This was always the best time of the day because all Mark and I did was gossip. That is the perks of having a gay best friend that works with you and the fact that you are gay yourself. There's always so much to talk about.

"Nothing, why?" I dismissed.

"Girl, I'm not stupid. What's going on?"

"It's just that lately I've been feeling really lonely, like for once I actually want someone in my life. I feel bad for Callie growing up without a second parent figure but when I tell people that I have a child, they always get freaked out and leave. It's like they think it was my choice. Callie is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to make her happy. She deserves more and I just feel like such a shit mother for not giving her that." I started getting angry and sad at the same time.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't know you felt that way. Come here." I scooted over and he held me in his arms as I bit back the tears. "Alison, you're the best mother anyone could have ever asked for. Callie is so lucky to have you and you're so lucky to have her. You've done what any other mom would've done to protect her. She loves you more than anything else in this world. Don't cry honey." He reassured me.

I only have a few real friends and I only have my sister. The rest all left me when I had Callie. I couldn't tell them the real reason. The only people that know what really happened is my sister and Mark and it took me 5 long years to tell him and my sister found out as soon as it happened. Rosewood fucks people over.

"God, you're such a good friend. Thank you so much Mark. I just - I guess I doubt myself a lot sometimes. I think I'm lonely; maybe that's it. But the problem is I just don't have time to date or go out looking for someone. And if I find them, I'll have to tell them about Callie. Everyone frowns upon teen moms. C'mon have you seen the reviews for that show? It's terrible."

"You don't have to look. The greatest love stories happen spontaneously and you'll know as soon as they walk through the door. It just takes longer for some people than others because you have to save the best for last." He winked at me which made me giggle.

"You've been reading too many classic romance novels, huh?"

"No. You clearly haven't been reading enough."

"Maybe so. I really need to start writing again. Who knows?, maybe I'll get published someday." I gaze across the empty cafe.

"You just might. Then you'll have a bunch of bitches lining up outside your door." He winked at me again and we both burst out laughing.

"You're insane." I laughed. "Anyway, we better get back to work. Or staring upon an empty cafe with the luck of old people walking in to ask where the town hall is for bingo. We live such a crazed life."

* * *

**Emily's POV-**

"Yes mom; look don't worry I'll be fine." I said with an annoyed tone whilst talking to my mother on the phone.

"I know honey. I understand how difficult this is for you but I have faith in you that you'll get your life back on track. Your dad would be proud of you. Okay, I better go. I'll call you later." She hung up.

I put my phone on the dresser and went to the draw to pick out my diary. The councilor said I still have to write in it every day because it will help me express my feelings. I hope she's right.

_Dear No One_

_Well so far it's been 43 minutes since I moved back into Rosewood and I still don't know how I feel about it._

_ It's weird I guess but not the good weird. I mean I'm glad I have my own apartment now and it seems like a really nice place._

_ Honestly, I think I miss it. I don't really know why but I do. I miss Toby. He was my only friend. I just feel so lonely here._

_Rosewood doesn't feel the same. There's something new and scary about it._

_But maybe it's the good kind of scary._

_Never thought I'd actually miss it. Crazy huh?_

_I spent 2 years wanting to get out and here I am; wanting to go back._

_Anyway, I better go and see what life is like now with the sane people. Probably worse._

_- Love always Emily._

I threw my diary on my bed; stood up, grabbed my coat and made my way for the door.

As I turned back round after making sure my door was locked, I realized I bumped into someone and knocked all of their stuff on the floor. _Nice way to introduce yourself Em._

I reached down and began picking the books up off of the floor without looking up at the person. "I am so sorry. Here let me help you. I'm so clumsy. I'm sorry. I've just moved in and I'm probably making a fool of myself already. I'm sorry." I panicked.

I picked up the last book and stood up to give it to the person.

"You can stop saying sorry it's okay." She smiled.

"Sorr- uh. Oops." I laughed. The girl stood in front was brunette but she had her hair up in a messy pony-tail. She was petite but dressed very smartly and by the glance at the kind of books she dropped, you could tell that she was indeed intelligent.

"It's fine. I'm Spencer by the way." She juggled the books she was carrying and reach her hand out which I automatically shook.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emily."

"Likewise. So uh I'm sorry but would you mind helping me carry these up to my apartment. It's only on the next floor. I uh was just struggling to carry all of them. I mean I know we just met bu-" Spencer rambled.

"I don't mind at all" I reached down to pick up the remaining fallen books and proceed to follow her lead.

* * *

Once we got up to the apartment, Spencer directed me to drop the books on the table. I looked around and she had a very nice place. I guess you could tell she had a lot of money from her first appearance.

"Um should I go or do you still need my help?" I mumbled.

She turned round and smiled at me. "Why don't I put the kettle on and we can get to know each other? Or do you have somewhere else to be? I don't want to keep you hostage or anything" We both giggled.

"No I don't have anywhere to be. I'll stay if it's no trouble." I said politely.

"No trouble at all. Tea or coffee or...?" She asked.

"Coffee's fine thanks, just one sugar."

Whilst Spencer walked towards the kitchen to get us drinks, I wondered around her living/dining room. There were all of these medals for science, maths, hockey, horse riding, flute, cello and so on. This girl must be wonder woman or something.

As I walked round, I noticed many pictures of her and the same girl. They seemed to be in many famous places around the world. I also didn't fail to notice in a few pictures they were kissing. Just as I picked up the picture frame to get a closer look, I heard Spencer walk in.

"Sorry." I apologized for being so nosy.

"No it's okay and if you're wondering who that is that is my um... _girlfriend _Aria, who lives with me. So, I'm gay. Is that going to be a problem?" She looked weary.

"You guys are cute together and no it's not a problem at all. I'm actually gay too." I placed the picture frame down and turned to face her.

"Oh, really? That's cool. So, Emily tell me about yourself." She smiled as we both sat down on opposite coaches.

"Er, well honestly I don't know what to say because I haven't exactly been in the best place for the past 2 years." I looked down.

I didn't think I would be so open and honest to a person I just met but strangely I feel like I can trust her.

"You were in prison?" She looked at me suspiciously.

_Just say it. You have nothing to be ashamed of._

"No. I was- well I was in rehab - for the past 2 years." I sputtered out.

I heard her gasp quietly. "Oh, what for?" She whispered.

"Severe depression, self-harm and an eating disorder." I tried really hard to say. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want them to think I'm a freak."

"Hey, look at me." I heard her say.

I lifted my head up and looked her straight in the eye. "You made it out. I know we just literally met but I'm so proud of you because you made it out. Some people don't. I lost my sister, Melissa, to depression 5 years ago when her husband was murdered. Heck, even I was depressed for a while. Thank you for being honest with me but I can assure you that you're not a freak. I promise not to tell a word." She smiled with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you so much. It actually felt so good to tell someone."

"I'm glad it was me. Look if you ever need anything please just knock on my door or call me- hang on..." Spencer reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a white card and handed it over to me.

I looked down and it said:

_Spencer Jill Hastings_

_378-400-1234_

_Hastings Justice_

"Are you a lawyer then?" I asked as I looked up from the card.

"Yeah I am." She smiled.

"Wow. But you're so young?" I looked surprised.

"I'm 23 but I guess you consider that to be young. It's a family business my parents set up when they were younger that I now have taken over. I really didn't want to do it at first but then I did a course on law and actually found it very interesting so here I am. Have you literally just moved here?" The smaller girl asked whilst taking a sip of her drink.

"Nice and yeah I have. I used to live in Philly though before rehab and everything so I am kind of familiar with Rosewood. It's probably so different though now." I giggled as I copied her action and took another sip.

"It's actually not changed that much. How about we finish our drinks and I'll give you a little tour?"

"Yeah actually I really like that." I grinned.

* * *

**20 minutes later-**

"So do you plan on staying here now?" Spencer turned round to ask me.

"Yeah I think so. I mean I have no where else to be. My mum lives in Philadelphia so I'm fairly close to her still."

"I see. What about your dad?"

I flinched as soon as she mentioned the word. I convinced myself that I could tell Spencer anything but I'm not ready for this; not yet.

I think she knew I didn't want to talk about it because she changed the subject quickly.

"So, my friend Hanna should be here soon with Caleb. Ah! There she is! Hey Han!" I followed her gaze and saw a blonde headed girl making her way towards us, hand in hand with a guy.

"Hey Spence. Who's this?" She looked over to me confused.

"Hann-"

"Hey, I'm Emily. I just moved here and Spencer was just showing me around." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, well hi Emily. Good to meet you. This is Caleb... my husband." She nudged his arm.

"Hello." He waved as awkwardly as I did.

"So... where are you guys heading?" Hanna asked.

"I would take Emily to the grill but Ali's working so it's not like she could sit and chat. Well, Aria finishes work in like half an hour. We could go there now and see her? Then we could all meet at the Grille for lunch at 3pm? Sound good to you guys?" She looked at me, then Hanna and then Caleb.

"Sure, that's sounds good." Hanna and Caleb said in unison which made us all chuckle.

"2 questions. Who's Ali and where does Aria work?" I asked politely.

"Alison is my sister who works at the little coffee shop we walked passed earlier and Aria works at a children's nursery 10 minutes from here."

"Ah okay. That sounds cool." I smiled.

* * *

**Aria's POV- ****20 minutes later:**

I glanced up at the clock. 10 minutes left. This day has felt like it has gone on for ages but don't get me wrong, I love my job but there's only so much screeching and crying I can handle in one day.

Just as I was about to put Leyla, a 7 month old baby girl, into her cot, I heard the bell for the front door go off to let me know someone has entered. It's probably one of the parents.

I walked out to the front and smiled when I saw Spencer waiting for me. I rushed over and pulled her into my arms.

"Hey honey, I missed you so much." I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too. How has your day been?" She asked as she slid her hands down my body and rested them on my waist. My hands were wrapped gently around her neck. Even though it's only been a few hours since I last saw her, I had to leave really early this morning to go to work so I haven't seen her yet.

"Very loud. We just couldn't get the kids to sleep today; they just kept crying which is unusual. What about yours?"

"Mine was good. A girl named Emily moved in downstairs from our apartment and we accidentally bumped into each other. She helped me carry the books you ordered up to our apartment. We spoke a bit about things. Found out she's gay too. She said we were a cute couple. I showed her around Rosewood and she is currently waiting in the car for us. If you're not too tired in a bit I said we could all go for lunch with Hanna and Caleb?"

"So... this Emily... she's gay?" I arched my eyebrow. _Don't get jealous. Don't get jealous. Getting jealous. _

"Yeah! How cool! Aria we can finally have a gay friend and if we find her a girlfriend then we could all double date." She was getting excited. "_Wait _a minute... you're getting jealous. I know that face!"

"I am so not getting jealous." I lied unconvincingly.

"I hope not because you have nothing to worry about okay? I love _you; _no one else." She gazed at me and made me fall in love with her all over again.

"And I love you too. But if she tried anything, I swear I-" I was cut off when I felt Spencer's lips pressed to mine. The kiss was short but sweet.

"Come on, we better go. Are you hungry?" She asked sweetly.

"...Yeah"

* * *

**Emily's POV-**

Today was probably the most eventful day I've had in a really long time. I met Spencer and we instantly became friends. It's really reassuring to know that I've got at least one person here. Hanna was really sweet as well and the way she acted around Caleb, you'd think they've been married for years when they haven't even crossed their first year anniversary.

I wasn't sure what to make of Aria. I think that she is a really lovely person but I don't know, I got a vibe off of her that she didn't like me. I was nothing but kind to her so I don't see what her problem is.

Everyone was trying to find out loads about and I told them the basics and my interests but not about my past. I thought about it a lot today and I think I only want Spencer to know about rehab. I don't think it's anyone else's business to know and I really want to put the past behind me and start a new life here in Rosewood.

* * *

Even though it was late I decided to go out and find a nice place to get a warm drink. Spencer pointed my to this little coffee shop earlier where she said her sister worked. If this Alison person is anything like Spencer, I guess I'd make another friend.

I walked in and noticed I was the only customer in there but then I remembered it might be closing time. I turned back round to leave but stopped when I heard a voice.

"I was just closing up but could I get you anything?" The sweet voice said. I turned around to see who the voice was coming from.

I felt like someone had swept me off feet and my stomach started raging with...butterflies? _What is going on Emily? Pull it together. _Everything was suddenly in slow motion. _She's beautiful, like really beautiful. _I felt like I was speechless and I gasped as no words were coming out. We bother stared at each other intently, without saying a word. She was over 5 meters away from me and the effect she had on me made me weak at the knees.

"I-I'm I'm sorry. I- uh I should um go then if y-you're clo-sing up. S-sorry to b-bother you." I turned round to leave.

"Hey, don't go. I can get you anything, it's on the house. I'm the only one in here and I was just cleaning up but y-you should stay. Yeah, y-you s-should stay well if you w-want to." I heard the sweet voice stay again.

I turned round again and she still had the same effect on me. _What the hell is this? What's going on?_

"Um o-okay but I'll pay. I don't want you losing money because of me." I shyly answered after a moment of silence. _This can't be that bad._

"No really it's okay, it's on me. It's not everyday a pretty girl walks in here who catches my eye." She smiled bashfully.

_Wait...was she flirting with me? She called me pretty. _

I didn't say anything, I just tried to hide the blush forming on my cheeks.

"What drink do you want?" I watched her as she walked to the front of the shop and prepared something.

"Raspberry green tea, please."

"Good choice. Do you mind if I sit with you or are you taking this out?" She asked still with the same grin on her face.

"We can sit in here, I don't mind. I might get the chance to get to know a beautiful lady like yourself." I flirted back. This time she was the one trying to hide the blush on her cheeks but failing badly. _Nicely done Em._

"Go find us a table or we could sit on the comfy sofa's? I'll bring you your order."

I made my way to the sofa's and sat down comfortably. I watched from a distance and admired her beauty.

She was tall, but not taller than me. She was petite and her hair was blonde and straight. There was something about her eyes that drew me in and her smile was so cute. I want to be the reason for her smile.

"I hope this is okay." I hadn't noticed she was already sitting in front of me. I looked at the table and I'm pretty sure she got my order right but to the left of my cup was a heart shaped cookie followed by the same for her.

I snapped out of my daze. "Yeah this looks great, thank you." I quietened down, picked up the cookie and began eating it. I believe it is the best cookie I've ever eaten. "Mmmh did you make these?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. I warmed them up as well because everyone likes warm cookies." She giggled. Her laugh was adorable.

"That's true. I'm eating your cookies and I don't even know your name." I looked up at her.

"Alison. I've given you cookies and I don't even know your name." She arched her eyebrow as she took another bite of the cookie.

"Emily. Wait... you're Spencer's sister?" Everything was starting to make sense.

"Yeah I am. How do you know her? She questioned.

"I met her today. I just moved in the floor below her." I smiled.

"Then we live in the same place." She grinned. "I live on the floor just above Spence."

"That's cool." My face was beaming.

"Yeah." She stared at me intently as I stared back. "So, Emily, tell me about yourself and I don't mean the boring crap. I want to know who you are because I don't think today will be the last day I ever see you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**I'M SEEING WE ARE THE IN CROWD+NECK DEEP+SAVE YOUR BREATH IN 1HOUR 15MINUTES OH MY GOD**


	2. To Date Or Not To Date?

**Gosh thank you so much for the reviews! They've really made me smile:3 Here's another chapter, hope you like it! Keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Emily's POV-**

"When I was 14 my uncle took me to the zoo for the day and he promised I'd have the best day ever. It wasn't even midday and he tripped on some wood and actually fell into the penguin enclosure. The park rangers tried helping him get out but he just kept getting attacked by these angry penguins and they just kept pulling him back in. Not going to lie, it was hilarious but I have to admit I've been scared of penguins ever since and surprisingly it wasn't the best day ever." Alison coyly smiled at me.

"What else are you afraid of?" I asked.

"Now that is a very big question for such a late hour. But if I had to narrow it down to three things I guess it would be spiders, rejection and being alone forever." She looked away sadly.

"2 out of 3 of them I can solve. But I won't tell you which ones, I'll leave that for you to decide." I whispered. We were sat really close now on the sofa and feeling the heat from her body radiate on to mine was strangely reassuring that she was still there.

"What's the time? We better head home. I- I mean if you want to." She stumbled. My hand was touching hers. I didn't even realize it until I followed her gaze looking down at our kind of entwined fingers. I couldn't help but feel the sudden surge of energy pulsate through my veins.

"Y-yeah, we better go back." I stood up removing my hand from hers. The energy was gone. "I'll help you clean up" I began picking up all of the plates up cups.

"Thanks, just put them in the sink and I'll clean them tomorrow don't worry."

* * *

"You know it's weird. I feel like I've known you forever yet I can't figure you out. Usually when I meet someone for the first time, I can pretty much know what that person is like and what their life is like, but with you, I don't know, it's different." She looked at me puzzled as she was walking and talking.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked worriedly and I fiddled with my hands.

"... It's a good thing. It's a very good thing because it just wants to make me get to know you better." A small smile tugged at her lips. "Man it's cold." She rubbed her hands against her bare arms.

"Gosh, where are my manners?" I unzipped my coat, took it off and placed it around her shoulders. Little cliche, I know.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." The blonde haired girl stared at me confused but I could tell she was quite happy as well.

"I wanted to."

"Um, well... thank you." I didn't fail to notice the blush forming on her cheeks as she turned her head to the side to hide it.

* * *

"I had a really nice evening, thank you." Ali smiled.

"Me too. It would be nice if I got to see you again though." I grinned back.

"Definitely. Oh, wait, here's your jacket." Alison went to take off the jacket before I reached out my hand to stop her.

"Don't worry about it, you can keep it for a while if you want." I gestured.

She giggled lightly which made me heart leap. "Thanks." I noticed she kept smiling at the ground which I found really sweet. "So, I-I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, you will."

Alison giggled again. _Was I making her like this?_ "B-bye." She finally looked up and smiled shyly.

"Bye." I followed her expression.

"Bye" She said once last time before hastily turning around to go up stairs to her apartment. _Nicely done Em; Nicely done._

* * *

**Alison's POV-**

I turned round to close the door but then stayed leaning against it for a moment or two trying to recollect my thoughts. _Woah. What just happened?_

I was so deep in thought I hadn't even realized my mother was stood in front of me.

"My gosh, you're late coming home. What happened? Don't worry I put Callie to bed." She whispered worryingly.

"Yeah, sorry. I got caught up talking to someone. Thank you for taking care of her today. Was she good?" I asked as I removed my- her jacket to hang up. Walking to the kitchen to make myself a drink, my mom followed me.

"Who is this someone then? And yeah she was fine." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just someone, okay? All your stuff is ready in the guest bedroom, whenever you want to go to bed."

"Thank you dear. We can talk about this someone another time."

"Fine." I secretly smiled to myself when she wasn't looking at me.

My mom agreed to stay for 3 days this week to look after Callie whilst I worked. Seeing as I decided to fit some more hours in, I couldn't leave Callie alone all that time. She's only 10 and very energetic.

"Alison." I heard my mum call from behind me. "Whoever put that smile on your face that you're so eager to hide, is someone that's going to stick around for a long time." She paused. "Anyway, good night dear." I listened as her footsteps faced before walking towards the mirror to look at myself.

I saw a smile that just would not shift.

* * *

I rushed out of the door, careful not to wake anyone as I closed it. As I quickly walked down the two flights stairs, I slammed into someone down the corridor.

"Gosh, would you what where you're going!" I shouted as I stumbled on my feet before looking up and meeting the eyes of a brown haired beauty. I instantly regretted my outburst of annoyance. "Emily, shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you and I just swore oh god now yo-"

"Hey, it's fine. I didn't hurt you did I?" She looked sincere.

"No, nope, no I'm good. Sorry, did I hurt you? I was the one dashing off." My words stumbling from my mouth. Oh god, is it hot in here or is it just me? What is happening?

"I'm good, don't worry. Where you off to?" She asked and I noticed myself staring at her. Emily was wearing gym clothes with a water bottle in her hand and she was so so sweaty but she was so so sexy. _Wait._

_"_Work, did you just come back from the gym?"

"Oh I don't want you to be late and yeah I did. I could meet you at the shop in a bit and grab breakfast? I mean, I um I don't want to distract you." She laughed lightly. I gave her a puzzled look when I realized I've just been caught staring at her. _Oh god, nice one._

_"_Uh sorry and yeah that sounds cool. I uh better go; don't want to be late. See you in a bit." I slowly walked past her and smiled.

"Bye." She smiled.

"Bye. I waved as I head down the rest of the stairs and made my way to work _late._

* * *

I noticed in the corner of my eye Emily walking in. I didn't want to rush over and act like I'm desperate. I'll wait until her eyes find me and then I'll go talk to her. Thankfully it's not just Mark and I in here today, the people I employ actually decided to show up.

I watched her from behind the coffee counter as she looked around for some place to sit. She hasn't noticed me.

I watched her as she pulled out a book from her bag and began reading it. She still hasn't noticed me.

I watched her as her curious eye glanced up and found my own. She noticed me.

I awkwardly smiled and waved lightly because this is the second time today I've been caught staring. She must think I'm some kind of freak or _worse_.

She nodded her head in an attempt to get me to come over there but I shook my head in order to see her reaction. Playing hard to get is always the way to see if someone's really interested in you because they'll do anything they can to make you happy. I watched her lips from afar as her bottom lip poked out as she did a pouty face. It was the most adorable thing so much so I began plodding along with my gaze on her as I approached.

There was just something so mesmerizing about her and I couldn't seem to put my finger on it.

"Hey you." Emily giggled.

"Hey yourself. Can I get you anything?" I reached for my pen and pad but I felt her warm and oh so soft hand on mine and I instantly forgot what I was doing. I've never had anyone have this effect on me. It was exciting but at the same time very terrifying.

"When do you get off work today? I was thinking we could do something later." Her eyes beamed.

"Well I was planning to finish at 9pm today but there's a lot of staff here and seeing as I am the manager I can take as much time off as I want. But I do have to do a few hours here to make sure they've got everything covered. So why don't we say at 1pm, meet me outside my apartment? It's just two floors above yours and it's apartment 3B." I waffled on.

"That sounds great. Are you sure no one will mind you finishing early?"

"Probably but I don't care, I pay them." We both laughed. "So did you want anything?" I asked politely still staring at her ever so brown eyes.

"Let's see if you can remember what I had last night." She winked and I died a little bit more inside.

"Coming right up" I winked back with my signature smile before walking away to make her order. Of course I remember, it was the day I fell for the way her smile arched.

* * *

"Holy shit Mark, what have I done?! I told her to meet me outside my apartment where my daughter lives who is being taken care of by my mother. What the fuck am I going to do? Maybe I should just cancel. She probably doesn't like me anyway." I babbled on and I began picking at my maroon colored work shirt. It was mine and Mark's break and I've tried to hold it together all day but now I'm freaking out.

"Wait, who are you talking about? Oh my gosh, did you meet someone? Alison don't even lie to me. What's she like?" He squealed in a high pitched tone that made my ears ring.

"Her names Emily and I met her last night." I whispered as I dropped my gaze to the floor as I thought about her. She was perfect, she really was. There was not one flaw about her but she's way too perfect for me.

"I know that face!"

"What?" I looked up at him as if he was crazy. "What face?"

"You've fallen for her...hard, girl and... you've only just met her. I can see that smile on your face that you're so eager to hide because she was the one that put it on there in the first place"

"God, you sound like my mother." We both laughed.

"Yeah well she's right. All I'm saying is don't rush into anything and make sure it is clear that Callie is the only girl you'll only ever put first. She knows about Callie right?" He questioned.

"Not exactly..."

"What?! Why?!"

"It never came up in the conversation and I don't know, I really like her and I'm scared of what she'll think of me." I looked away.

* * *

**Emily's POV-**

"Uh, hey Spencer. I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue but I need to talk to someone and well you're like the only person I hav-" I rushed out before I was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, it's totally fine Emily. What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know how to put this and I'm not sure if I really should be telling you because well it's your sister and I don't want it to be weird between us but okay well I think she asked me to go out on a date with her today and by today I mean in 3 hours and I'm totally freaking out because I think I really like her well I know I really like her and I don't want to screw up and ruin everything..." I paced up and down my apartment.

"_She_ asked _you _out on a date? When did you meet her?" She sounded surprised.

"Well I don't know if it's a date or not but is that a bad thing? I met her last night at the coffee shop." I was getting worried. _Is she not what she seems?_

"Uh no- not at all in fact I'm just shocked." She said slowly.

"What? Why?"

"Because she hasn't been with anyone for... 10 years... like at all." She sounded distant.

"Really?" I was the one to be shocked this time. " Have I got anything to worry about?"

"Not all all. You're lucky to have her, you know. She's lucky to have you. Just promise me you'll look after her and yourself." She sounded sincere this time.

"I promise."

"Good. So, where are you guys going to?" I could tell she was smiling even through the phone.

"I have no idea. She just told me to meet her outside her apartment at 1pm...I'm so nervous." I finally sat down but started biting my nails with my other hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR?" I heard someone shout from the background and I think I recognized it but I wasn't sure. It didn't sound like Aria. "Sorry that was Hanna but... what _are _you going to wear?" She chuckled.

"I don't know. I don't really have anything that nice to wear." I sighed.

"Well... Hanna and I aren't doing anything and Aria's at work so why don't we go shopping and find you something nice to wear so you can impress my sister?"

"I TOTALLY NEED NEW SHOES. LET'S GO." I heard Hanna's voice shout down from the phone which made Spencer and I laugh harder.

* * *

"Okay, this would totally look cute on you. You need to show off your legs because they are enough to turn any woman gay." Hanna said whilst piling the 5th item of clothing on me to try on. Me and Spencer just look at her like she was crazy and she must have noticed because she was looking at us questioningly.

"Got something you want get off of your chest Han?" Spencer smirked.

"I think my husband would tell you otherwise." Hanna shot back. These two were hilarious when they were together. "Anyway, there's nothing wrong with me acknowledging the fact that Emily has great legs." She turned to me and said seriously "You're hot, okay I'll admit that but that's as far as it goes for me."

"Thanks, I guess?" I laughed out.

"Great, now go try these on." She pushed me towards the dressing room.

After trying on the last outfit, I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too dressed up but I also looked smart. I was wearing some fairly short light denim shorts with a plain t shirt and unbuttoned shirt. I need to go out shopping with Hanna more often, my legs look amazing.

I stepped out of the dressing room and instantly I heard Hanna voice. "Fuck me, you look hot."

She was definitely _crazy_.

"I _have_ to admit, you _do." _Spencer surprisingly chimed in.

"Thanks guys." I smiled timidly.

"She won't be able to take her hands off of you. You're totally getting laid toni-"

"Hanna! That is my sister you're talking about." Spencer shouted in disgust before turning to me. "Sorry about her"

I looked at them both and just laughed. I actually felt happy because they were already acting like friends I've known forever and that's all I've ever wanted. I'm so glad I decided to move back to Rosewood or none of this would have happened.

"I'm hungry... can we go get food?" Hanna whined. She was just like a child.

"But you literally ate like an hour ago, how can you be hungry already?" Spencer argued.

"Shopping is tiring." I watched as Hanna shrugged her shoulders and Spencer rolled her eyes.

* * *

Spencer and Hanna dropped me back an hour before I had to see her. I walked into my apartment which was still covered in boxes that I haven't had time to unpack yet and dropped my bags on the sofa to answer my phone I hadn't acknowledged was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey. Just checking up to see if everything's okay." My mom's voice blared through the phone.

"Yeah everything's fine. I really like it here." I smiled whilst thinking about my plans for later.

"That's great. Have you found a job yet? I only have enough money for you saved for 3 months. You're gonna need to start looking soon." She insisted.

"I only got here yesterday so no mom I haven't." I said sarcastically. It's like she doesn't understand the fact that I can look after myself now. I had to rely on her all those years and now I can stand on my own two feet.

"I just worry and you know that. Your father would be so proud of you; I am proud of you." The line went quiet. "Anyway, I better let you go. You've probably got plans. I'll talk to you later. Be safe. Love you honey."

"Wait! Mom, is everything okay? Are you okay? Talk to me." I began to get worried.

"Everything's fine, I promise you. So, do you have plans later?"

I hesitated before I told her everything that's happened so far and about Alison. "So I'm really nervous because she wants us to go out in 43 minutes and I don't know if it's a date or just two friends going out."

"Well, what do you want it to be? Do you like her?" She sounded hopeful.

"A date. Yeah I do like her. How is it possible to fall for someone in one day? Maybe I'm getting my feelings confused with friendship." I sadly mentioned.

"You're not. The way you're talking about her it sounds like you do really like her. I fell for your dad instantly. A year later we were married and had you on the way. Anything is possible and you of all people should now that by now."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thank you." I smiled through the phone.

"It's what us mom's are here for." I could hear the smile in her voice too. "Now go get ready for your date. Remember your manners and impress this girl." We both laughed.

* * *

It was 12:58 and I was nervously standing outside her apartment. I hesitantly knocked. I waited for a moment but I heard nothing. I considered going home, who am I kidding? A girl like _that_ cannot be interested in me.

Just as I could consider that thought again, the door swung open and she was stood there with the biggest smile on her face staring at me.

"You look really good." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I turned my head away for a moment to try and cover the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Thanks. You look really...beautiful." I gushed. She was wearing a light cream dress that flowed in all the right places. Her hair was straight and spread out over her shoulders. She looked like an angel.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! It took me ages to write, I kept getting writer's block:(**


	3. Protect

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews :) Always brightens my day when I see them. Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been so busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars but if I did Emison would already be married with children.**

* * *

**Alison's POV-**

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was _so beautiful. _The way her dark ravenous hair flowed down her back in all the right places and the way her eyes creased when she smiled. She was _everything_.

I was so nervous about seeing her but when I laid my eyes on her, I felt so at ease. Everything just seemed so relaxed and easy with her but still so intriguing and exciting.

I thought long and hard all day about what to do and where to take her. The only thing that kept popping into my head was to take her to my favourite place that no one knew about. Maybe it would mean something to her.

We walked down the trail through the forest, minding our steps. She kept asking me where I was taking her; but I would let her see for herself.

"Are you sure you're not some crazy stalker that is going to take me deep into the woods to kill me?" She asked in a mocking tone.

I laughed at her as if she was crazy but didn't answer her question.

We were walking so close to each other that the backs of our hands kept colliding. I really wanted to just hold them but I didn't want to freak her out.

"Stop." I told her and she looked at me questioningly but did as I said. "Close your eyes." She looked at me again with those brown orbs but she seemed nervous. "Trust me." I whispered as I watched her eyes flutter shut.

I walked until I was stood right behind her. I carefully placed my hands on the sides of her arms to guide her to the entrance of paradise. She gasped at my touch and clenched but eased into it after I kept reassuring her that I wouldn't let anything hurt her.

I slowly pushed her forward until we were both stood on the edge of the field. I removed my hands from her soft skin and stood beside her.

"Alison?"

"Open."

I carefully watched at her eyes fluttered open and gradually got bigger as she started to focus on what she was seeing. She gasped and smiled. It was the cutest thing.

I took her to my most favourite place in the whole wide world. No one could find me here. It was the only place I had that I could really _really _call my own. It was the place I went when everything got too much and I had to escape the real world. It was a field. That's all. But it was _my _field.

It was covered in the most beautiful flowers you'd ever seen. Everything was so brightly coloured it was almost too good to be real. But right in the middle of the flower field, there was a small patch of just plain grass. The grass never grew and I never found out why. The whole place was just magical and the only place I could really ever think.

I reached down and carefully placed my hand in Emily's and just as I thought, it fit perfectly.

"What is this place?" She turned round to face me smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's just somewhere I go when I need a break from everything. I found it as a kid. I used to come here every day and not go home for hours. I used to worry my mom a lot because I would never tell her where I was going. No one knows about this place but me…and now you." I nudged her gently.

"It's so beautiful." She was still in awe as she looked around the field.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered directly looking at her.

* * *

We settled on sitting in the middle on the grass patch. She was opposite me and toying with my hands. I just kept thinking to myself how perfect things would be if we could just stay here forever.

"So, you own the Grille? How did that happen?" Emily asked while her gaze was still on our hands.

"My Grandpa was the one that started it. When he died, I was the only one that really knew what to do because I spend so much time with him there. I had no job and no money so the family agreed to let me take over and I have done since I was 20." I answered honestly.

"How come Spencer doesn't work there? Seeing as you two are sisters" She asked.

"She's actually my half-sister. My mum slept with her dad which caused a lot of problems when I was younger. Her parents were lawyers and wanted to pass their business down to her." I answered.

"Oh right. So how long have Spencer and Aria been together? I really don't think Aria likes me." She said with a sad tone.

"They've been together since they were 17, so 10 years now which is amazing. Aria is just very weary of new people that come in to her life. She had a lot of problems when she was a teenager and found it hard to trust people because everyone kept letting her down." I took a long deep breath. "Same goes for me, you know. But not with you and I find that strange and slightly terrified at how I'm so comfortable around you already"

"Me too."

We stared at each other for a moment and I couldn't help but smile.

"What's your favourite shade of red?" Emily asked me curiously.

"What? That's a bit of a spontaneous question, isn't it?" I laughed at how weird she was. Not the bad kind of weird, the very good kind.

"It is a bit but I don't know. I really like finding out the little details about people, the stuff no one asks."

"Alright, fair enough. I'd have to say crimson." I raised my eyebrow.

"Good choice." She winked at me with those big brown beautiful eyes. "I was meaning to ask you something. Are there any jobs going around here? My mom keeps pestering me to get one."

I had an idea that may or may not be great. "Well… I'm always looking for new employees." I hinted.

"Oh really? I think you'd get sick of me after a few hours." Emily giggled lightly.

"Oh I highly doubt that." I blushed as soon as I said it and I discreetly looked at her to find she was covering up a blush herself. "Anyway, we should go. There's only so long you can sit here before your ass goes numb" We both laughed.

I stood up before reaching my hand down to grab hers to pull her up. When she was fully stood up, she didn't let go of my hand and I was entirely content with that.

We walked back through the forest when another good idea popped into my head.

"There's a carnival tonight in Rosewood Park." I mentioned casually.

"That's cool." She turned to smile at me.

"I was just wondering whether you wanted to go with me. Uh seeing as we're already spending the day together." I stumbled out nervously.

I heard her laugh and instantly realized how stupid I must've sounded. She's probably got plans with far better people than me.

"You're going to think I'm weird but I've never actually been to a carnival before." She said shyly.

"Seriously? Are you sure?" I sounded shocked.

"Yeah. I just never had the time." She seemed sad suddenly. "But if the offer still stands, I'd really love to go with you."

"Great." I couldn't contain my smile.

* * *

**Emily's POV-**

I think I can honestly say that today has been the best day ever. I've never met anyone like her and I think I'm falling for her which sounds crazy because I barely know her but something just feels right.

The last time I fell for someone one was about 8 years ago. Her name was Paige and I shared my dorm with her in college. We were together for almost a year but she cheated on me with her English teacher.

But now thinking about it, I don't think I've ever been really in love. I didn't think that it was something I needed.

"Are you sure you want to watch this film?" I asked hesitantly after learning that Alison loves horror films while I truly hate them.

"Yeah? Why, don't you want to see it?" She looked almost sad. I couldn't turn down a pretty face like that.

"Um no it looks great." I almost convinced myself.

"Great!" She shrieked and it was the cutest thing. Alison grabbed my hand and pulled me in with her other arm clenching the popcorn.

* * *

I had to keep looking away during the movie. It was so horribly gory and scary. I honestly never thought she'd be in to this kind of stuff. I guess she's just filled with surprises.

On the plus side to hating this movie, I had an excuse to grab on to her arm and hide myself in her hair that smell of coconuts and chocolate.

Every few minutes she would tilt her head to face me and ask 'Are you sure you're okay?' and every time I would just nod because I was too busy staring at the way the light was shining on her eyes and made them sparkle.

A few times when the movie wasn't too bad I could look at the screen, but when I did I noticed in the corner of my eye that she was staring at me. If I turned round to face her then all my self-control would go out of the window and I would kiss her right there and then.

I tried to stay calm but every time our hands touched while reaching for the popcorn, I was hit again with all this emotion that I didn't know how to control. I couldn't understand how she was having this effect on me. It was scary but still so surreal.

I hardly watched the movie, instead I just kept catching myself staring at her when she wasn't staring at me. When you think about it, it all seems rather funny.

I knew the movie was ending because the guy had just about killed everyone except the dog. This time she was staring at me again, I could feel her gaze all over my face and I didn't know what to do. The tension was growing between us and it was like she was expecting me to kiss her.

I shifted in my seat to face her and a small smile was creeping on her face. My stomach was hit with a ton of butterflies. I was still mesmerised with the way the screen light was glowing on her face and highlighted every beautiful aspect.

I leaned forward first slowly and made sure this was what she wanted. I kept my gaze on her lips while I watched them gradually move forward towards me and her hand moved to behind my neck. _This_ was what she wanted.

I was centimetres away from her face and I could smell her strawberry lip gloss. Oh how I wanted nothing but to taste it.

Just as our lips were about to connect for the first time, there was a sudden flash outside my closed eyes and I pulled away and opened them to see what the problem was.

"Sorry ladies but the movie as finished and we're closing the theatre. I'll have to ask you to leave." A fairly skinny guy, who was very clearly gay himself, asked us politely while removing the torch from my face. I looked at Alison and she had a sad smile on her face but nodded for us to go.

* * *

Once was got outside the theatre it was getting darker as the moon rose and Alison hadn't said anything to me yet which worried me.

"So, do you still want to go to the carnival?" I asked hopefully, trying to cut the awkwardness between us.

She sighed and the expression on her face was still the same as it was 5 minutes ago, clearly upset and confused. I didn't know if she was mad at me but I figured she probably didn't want to talk about it yet.

"I'm really sorry but I'm uh really tired and not feeling so great. Rain check?" She wasn't even looking at me which really did worry me and made me think I did something wrong.

I was really confused myself. "Well, okay. Did you want me to walk you home?" I asked.

She sighed again. "No, it's fine. I guess I'll just see you around." I could see the pain in her eyes as she began walking away.

I lightly touched her wrist causing her to turn round and look at me. Her eyes were filled with hurt and regret and instantly knew I had screwed this up. "Alison, if I've done something wrong then please tell me. I can't go home until I know why I made you like this."

Her eyes looked away again to stare at the ground. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just need some time."

"Time to what?"

"To think about things. I liked you, okay? I do. I just don't want to rush this. I met you yesterday and we're already out on a date. Don't you think that's a little strange? I mean I barely know you and you don't know me. I need time to think about what I really want and what's going to be best for me and calli…uh never mind. I just think that if we start of as friends then see where it takes us, okay? But don't get me wrong, I really do like you." She looked up and smirked at me when she said the last bit.

I thought about it for the moment and decided that if that's what is going to make her happy for now then that's what we'll do. Love is putting other people's needs before your own.

"Friends." I reached out my hand waiting for her to shake.

Alison looked at me puzzled for a moment and then burst out laughing before pulling me in to hug. I wrapped my arms round her waist tight which probably wasn't the friendliest thing to do but I saw a chance and took it.

She pulled away but still had her arms slung over my neck and sighed. Before she left she leaned in a kissed my cheek. I'm pretty sure I'll never forget that feeling.

* * *

**Alison's POV-**

I closed the door behind me and as it wasn't too late I expected Callie to be awake. I missed her so much these days.

"Mommy!" I heard her squeal as she ran through from the kitchen into my arms. I picked her up, held her on my hip and kissed her forehead like I did everyday coming back from work.

"Hey boo, where's grandma?" I asked when I couldn't see her.

"She's in the kitchen tryna find some dinner. I had mine though." Callie said ever so innocently. I forgot I hadn't been food shopping this week and now I'll probably get a lecture from my mother about how I need to provide for my family.

"Mom?" I made my way into the kitchen to find her rummaging in the fridge.

"As it's the weekend tomorrow and you're not at work, you'll be spending the weekend with your daughter while I get to go home for a bit, you can go food shopping because all there is, is Callie's food that I can't eat. I'm starving, I'm going out for dinner." With that she walked straight past me, grabbed her hand bag and left.

"Well she's a bit moody today, huh?" I asked Callie and she laughed and nodded. "Why don't we get into our pyjamas and watch a movie? I'll let you choose."

"The Incredibles please!" She jumped up and down squealing.

"Alright. Alright! Go get your pyjamas on then." I asked as she ran off to her room.

Callie was so much like me in many ways which I was so grateful for because if she was anything like him I don't know how I would've coped. She had long blonde wavy hair, she was fairly tanned for a child that's never been abroad and she was stubborn. She fought for what she believed in and sometimes that's the thing I'm most proud of.

I heard my phone buzz in my pocket and reached to get it. It was only a text from Spencer asking how the 'date' went. I really didn't know what I was supposed to tell her because she's probably just as shocked as I was that I actually found someone I liked.

_It's complicated Spence, you know that. I really like her and it scares me. I told her that we should just start of as being friends then see where it takes us. Do you think that was okay? Besides that, I had one of the best days of my life. She's amazing. – Ali_

I text back and within a few minutes she text back. She must've been really excited about this.

_It makes sense but friends don't keep secrets. Before you both decide to take the next step, you have to tell her about Callie. I have a feeling she'll be totally fine with it. It's so good to see you happy – Spencer_

I know she's right but I don't know how I'd tell her. Maybe I could get her to meet her and tell her she's my cousin I'm looking after or something? I could see how they got on and then if it's good then I could tell her. I don't want to lie but I need to decide what would be best for Callie.

"Mom, why don't you have your pyjamas on?" I heard Callie's dainty voice ask in the background. I turned round.

"Auntie Spencer wanted to talk to me. I'll go get them on now. Go find the film." I rushed off into my bedroom and got dressed while my very impatient daughter was waiting for me.


End file.
